


Hospitalized

by thraxbaby



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, can be seen as a sequel to Fight Me, hospital au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thraxbaby/pseuds/thraxbaby
Summary: I'm stuck here in the hospital again and have nothing to do but write fan fiction.





	Hospitalized

Julian was mere minutes from finally clocking out. He just checked to make sure he didn't have anything else to do when he heard his supervisor ask him to help out one more patient. They'd been waiting in the ER for hours now and they were short-staffed until the shift change. Julian agreed, walking down to the little room.

"Hello, I'm Julian. I- Ramona?!" His girlfriend laid in the bed, holding her middle and clearly in pain. Her roommate sat beside her, rubbing her back and trying to comfort her.

"Hey, babe." Ramona grimaced. 

"Ramona, what's wrong? What's your pain level?" Julian asked, almost forgetting his schooling upon seeing his girlfriend here in the ER. 

"Fucking 11. Who do I have to blow to get some morphine around here?" Ramona tried joking, but she was in so much pain.

"I'll see what I can do. How long have you been feeling this pain?" 

"Since 2 AM. She couldn't sleep, thought they were cramps, then it escalated into this terrible pain. She says it's centralized in her upper abdomen and radiates through her back." Asra answered. Julian hated seeing her like this. If only his nursing skills covered taking her pain completely. He wouldn't hesitate if he could trade places with her, if only to spare her from this agony.

"I'll talk to the doctor about getting you some pain medication, then we'll get you to a scan to see what's happening in there." Julian said. He kissed her hair before going to find the doctor.

...

It was gallstones. After lessening the pain with a shot of morphine, Ramona was sent for a CAT scan and there in the picture were tiny gallstones blocking the bile duct. She was admitted to a room and sent into surgery. Julian, now officially off the clock, paced in Ramona's room, waiting what seemed like centuries for news of his girlfriend. 

Finally, the doctor came and told him the good news: the surgery was a success. Of course it was, it was a simple procedure, but Julian couldn't help but be worried. That was the most important girl in his life they were operating on. 

When Ramona was wheeled in, she was looking so much better. 

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Julian asked her. 

"Sore. But I think I prefer this over what I was feeling before." Ramona answered. 

"I'm sorry you had to go through this." Julian said, brushing back stray hairs from her face. 

"It's not your fault my organs decided to lead a revolution against me. I'm just glad you were there for me." Ramona said. 

"Why don't you try and get some sleep? I'm going to go home and shower and by the time you wake up, I'll be right back with you." Julian said. 

"There's a shower in there." Ramona said, holding onto his hand and nodding towards the bathroom. 

"Yes, but not a change of clothes. I'm still in my scrubs and you do not want to know what happened to these today." Ramona scrunched her nose and let go of his hand. Julian smiled and kissed her once more before leaving the room. 

Ramona closed her eyes and tried to relax. Somehow, she was able to fall asleep. True to his word, when Ramona woke up next, she saw Julian asleep in the chair beside her bed, wearing a fresh outfit. She was so lucky to have him.


End file.
